For A Rainbow There Must Be Rain
by We Make Birds Sing
Summary: After many a year of the disintegrating seal being patched together, the nine tailed fox finds a way to be the one to control when its chakra is freed into its host. Naruto loses control and over his mangled form, something worthwhile grows  SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Hi! :) So firstly I don't own Naruto, secondly Review.. DFTBA :D Emily xx

* * *

><p>Hidden away, shrouded by foliage and protected from the harsh sunlight of the fire country, was training grounds twenty one. They were barely used as the entire site was ridden with chakra bombs that had never gone off. It was a hazardous place – even Kakashi didn't like to train there. But within its hold, two men were training with all their might. Both dreamed of being better, stronger, and the rest of the training grounds free that day weren't up to scratch for their skill levels. Like the great Uchia and Uzumaki would be satisfied with a badminton court. They were so much better than that, even if they had a way to go yet.<p>

Warped within his own chakra field was Sasuke Uchiha, the pride of Konohagakure, who was sparring with his ex-team mate. It was an intense battle, as both of them had goals which they wished to achieve within the battle. Neither was willing to give up. Uzumaki, known as Naruto to most of the people at the village, would never rest until he was stronger than Sasuke. That was how they ended up here; fire and wind rippling through each other across the clearing, each trying to push the other back and come out victorious. Sparks broke free from the main chakra flow and scattered upwards into the sky to dance and swirl amongst the clouds. Each boy was stood, stance determined and face moulded into a grimace at the ache of their muscles. They concentrated on nothing but the spar. Nothing else was important to them. The chakra cackled and roared across the clearing due to the immense energy that was being released by both boys and it would have scarred anyone who so much as touched it. Where the odd spark touched the grass, the strands turned black and fell to pieces. The fight seemed violent, but in fact they were two brothers who couldn't think of anything worse than hurting each other again.

This spar was a rare event between the two after Sasuke's disappearance from Konoha. When the two were still genin, Sasuke had left to join the ranks of much stronger ninja to try to complete the unspeakable. Yet, after a horrendous disaster when Sasuke ran into the Atatsuki, he'd been forced to with draw as he'd almost lost all use of his chakra. They rarely sparred now as Sasuke was still building up his strength but now they were back training, and Sasuke was decided that he wanted to prove to his best friend just how far he'd come.

The trees, their leaves darkening from the heat of it all, were trying to escape the battle yet they were tethered to the ground by their own limbs – a suicide of sorts yet it was like jumping from a bridge, while you step off, while you form your roots, it seems perfect yet once you're over the edge and you can feel how bad it's become and you want to escape but in all honesty it's too late to do anything. Sasuke and Naruto could feel the energy, feel all the life in the area begging to leave, and they knew they needed to release it all. Furrowing their brows, the boys both concentrated their chakra towards the ground, having studied enough physics to know it'd absorb most of the power. They'd gotten out of control. The chakra was brought in pale ribbons and focused towards the ground – they'd reabsorb some and make up for that which they had lost later on when their bodies could manage it. The ribbons of light danced until the boys regained enough control to force their chakra into the ground. Sweat dripped from their brow, their limbs fell limp and their brains were going into shut down but they had gotten rid of the danger for now. Yet, the two wouldn't settle for that. No, the second the chakra was gone, they decided to work on their karate.

As the two boys manoeuvred around each other, every move precise and powerful despite their growing exhaustion, many fights were occurring around the village hidden in the leaves. The one that concerns us the most though was that of a mockingbird. With a scroll precariously balancing between the two halves of its beak, its fight was against the wind which was also making its way between the branches of the great forest. The tiny bird felt its delicate wings being dragged backwards by the ferocious wind. Yet, it had been trained in a very idyllic town, so it had been trained to be one of the best fliers in the nation. That was why this scroll graced its lips and no other birds – it had the best chances to get to its destination. Skimming a branch, it made its way deeper into the forest as it knew this was a shorter route by about three hours. The mockingbird had come from a village near the border to the land of rivers called Midori so it'd been travelling a day or two at top speed. This message was of paramount importance – without it Midori would fall. The tiny bird swerved out of the way of yet another branch, its feathers glistening due to the droplets of water which were beginning to fall from the sky, meandering between the branches with a skill that the bird wished it had. It did not distract itself – it had to get to Konoha.

As the little bird made its way to the edge of the forest, it felt its wings have to fight against the wind even more. It had expected a little fight from the border guards as there had been no warning of a message from Midori so they wouldn't expect one of the trademark Mockingbird of Midori. Swerving down through the branches, it was trying to reach a point where the guards could see it rather than hear it. Yet, even if it got past the guards, that wasn't enough. It had been given strict instructions not to stop flying until it reached Shizune's arm. Its feathers, streaked with water droplets, were holding it back a little but within a few seconds it dropped gracefully onto one of the thin branches of the lower tree. With a beaded eye, it gazed out across the landscape, taking note of the guards' desk near the south. The man stood behind the desk was pretty obviously embracing his feminine side with a long, dark bony tail that seemed oddly familiar to the bird. With one twitch of its wings, the little bird propelled itself so it landed on top of a stack of paperwork which sat in front of the ponytail boy.

"What's this?" The ponytail boy asked, his voice soft yet strong, as he tried to prise the scroll from the beaks of our dear mockingbird. When the mockingbird refused to budge, he noticed the familiar lilac seal of the Midori and the violent stance warned him this was a trip of urgency: that the messenger knew he had to escort it to the last leg of its journey. The ponytail boy, more formally known as Iruka-sensei, stood up from his post, sending a fleeting glance to his partner before walking through the village hidden in the leaves – bird still perched upon his files.

The leaf village was a quiet place near dawn, most ninja were training somewhere around the villages outskirts and those who were still at the academy were there, receiving guidance by the sensei. Iruka normally spent his day teaching at the academy, but one of the guards had fallen ill that day so he'd given up his usual post to take over the duties. He doubted he could have picked a worse day to take over though, as he was unsure what would come to be the tale of this mockingbird. With a firm grip upon the papers, he power walked t'ward the offices where Tsunade and Shizune resided for most of the day. Lord knows what they did up there…The soft wind that often graced Konoha was present that morning, so they helped to guide the tiny drops of water from the bird. The scroll remained dry.

The offices were a huge building, Lady Tsunade resided upon the top floor, but Iruka-sensei made his way through the building in a few moments, the little bird still upon his folder. It twitched a little, as if being inside the building was bugging it a little, as if it wanted to leave as soon as possible. Midori was known for its love of the outdoors as most of the villagers slept under the stars and the animals had equal say as the humans. He supposed it made sense that the bird felt trapped and threatened inside the huge building – it had probably been a building once or twice in its existence. Admittedly, this was one of the worst buildings for claustrophobia. The filing cabinets loomed overhead like mountains even for someone like Iruka-Sensei. Somehow he felt like the lift would be a very bad idea with the little creature in his company so with a laden sigh, he began to make his way towards the steps.

By the time he reached the top of the staircase, Iruka was heaving for air and doubled over. The little bird fluttered beside him, still clutching the scroll, as if begging him to take it to Tsunade and Shizune. Iruka-sensei mumbled under his breath that he deserved a raise for that walk but the bird was fluttering ahead and he knew his job was to escort it to the ladies so he raised himself shakily to an upright stance and found his way to the offices – his cheeks flushed and breathing laboured. Collapsing against the wall, he had barely drawn in one breath before the big busted brute that was Tsunade was stood before him, arms folded and brow furrowed.

"Iruka, what are you doing there lazing about? I set you on guard duties. You better have a blasted good reason for wasting my time." In reply, Iruka flung an arm in the general direction of the mockingbird which was hovering and staring intently at Tsunade. With a delicate hand, Tsunade plucked the scroll from the curved beak of the mockingbird before breaking the seal with a long nail and scanning over the text it contained. Her eyes skimmed it a line a second but she was seemingly picking up the details as her brow deepened and her face was set in a frown.

"Shizune," Tsunade screeched, her voice reaching new frequencies "I need you to gather four individuals for an A ranked mission. Get me Uchia, Uzumaki, Hatake and Haruno. Now!"

With that final order, Shizune darted out of the room. She knew from the records that Sasuke and Naruto had booked training grounds twenty one for the day so she expected that they would still be there. Her feet smashing against the road, she reached the training grounds in less than a minute. Something in Tsunade's voice had told her this was a dire situation – she would never place Uchia and Uzumaki on a team without reason. They were still learning to act around each other again. It didn't seem wise…

In the training grounds, Sasuke's head shot up after hearing shaky breathing 200 meters to the North West; he was normally much less anxious but he felt vulnerable after that fight. With shaking hands, he started to concentrate his chakra into his hands as he nodded towards Naruto who was preparing his razengun. No one came here much, only an invader would be so stupid. But, when he noticed the familiar face of Shizune, both boys let the chakra dissipate and hurried to her weary side.

"Tsunade… She requires your assistance in the offices along with the presence of Kakashi and Sakura." Shizune forced out between gasps before she spun on her heel to find the other two. A short glance was shared between the two boys before they both started running down the track between the trees. Dirt spun up behind their heels in great clouds but they could see the urgency – they were only put on the same team for dire situations so this worried them a little although it made adrenaline fly through their veins. The offices were coming into sight, slowly and hazily, but there they were. As worried as the two were, they were equally as curious to what their mission was going to be.

As they entered the building, they could see Sakura and Kakashi stood by the elevator, looking just as anxious about this all as the two boys were. Yet, they knew they could crack and case it was just the urgency that threw them off their usual calm demeanours. As they tried to make their way to the top floor, they found themselves travelling way too slowly. The lift drug through the air at too slow of a pace and Naruto, impatient as ever, twiddled his fingers and glared at the ceiling willing the tiny compartment to move faster. Yet, it never did. When the bell finally rang to announce they had reached the right floor, the four of them hurried out of the elevator to be greeted by a very anxious Shizune.

"Tsunade isn't impressed by how long you took. This is A-rank not D! Get in there!" She squawked at them causing the four pairs of eyes to jump from their eyes and 8 feet to drag their bodies into the little office. Inside the room, Tsunade sat behind the desk where she always resided at this hour. Unrolled and annotated, a scroll lay by her. With one glance you could tell it was in code, so the notes must be the translation. The four gathered in front of her – stood in a perfect line and eyes darting between each other.

"Midori, the village on the border between ourselves and the river country, has been attacked by the Akatsuki. I need you to go there and bring the Akatsuki down as well as return peace to the village. Take your leave now; I expect to hear word of your arrival in three nights."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I don't own Naruto, but I own the plot :) Review ^^ DFTBA, Emily xx

* * *

><p>Blade light slipped through the gaps between the leaves in the Mayonaka forest, pooling in ribbons across the dirt paths. In the middle of the so-called-road stood four ninja, prepared to leave for their first mission as a group in over a year. On their right stood their old sensei, a gangly man with silver hair and his headband slipping to hide his left eye rather suspiciously. The man had an orange book clutched in his hands and a khaki rucksack rested upon his broad shoulders. To left of the group stood the mans opposite – a short girl with choppy pink hair and pale skin. Her teal, doe eyes concentrated on the road ahead, hardened in a way which made people reconsider their assumptions about her, in a way which looked like she could fight. In the middle of the group were two boys who looked so different that they looked similar. One of the boys, Naruto, had chaotic blonde hair and was a little bit shorter than the other. The blonde was very jumpy, desperate to leave and was pestering the boy beside him. The boy, with ebony hair and red eyes, was swatting away Naruto's hand which was prodding his side. The boy, Sasuke looked just as desperate to leave but much more in control. In all, they were a very unusual group but somehow their differences complimented each other in away which made them very successful. That's why they'd got this mission – although the villagers trusted them very little, Tsunade would entrust them with her life.<p>

A slight nod between the four was signal enough to begin jogging down the dirt path through the forest. They knew they could go much faster, but it was only a two day trip and Kakashi suspected that they'd have greater needs for their energy when they arrived in Midori. From where Sasuke and Kakashi were, they could merely see a yellow blob that they assumed must be Naruto: he had a habit of diving head first into any mission he was given and was always desperate to get stuck in. Sakura however, fell behind as she'd not received as intense of a training regime as the boys had. The forest loomed around them in a slightly eerie way that none of them remembered from their last trip through its domain. Up ahead, Naruto could see a small lake with crystal water. Diving down from the branches of the tree he was in, he gazed out across the water which swirled with majestic purples and greens, noting the small mist that floated atop the water. Swerving around on his heel, he flicked his wrist to summon the other three.

It didn't even take half a second for his three comrades to gather in a group next to the blonde. They rolled their eyes at him, as if wondering what the cause of the fuss was. Yet, as the group looked a little closer, they noted it was too far to swim across the lake, but on either side of them there was a fast flowing river which stopped them from crossing. They were trapped until night when the river would calm and they could cross its path. Sakura wandered around the waterside a little, feeling the gentle spray carried by the wing upon her face and wondering why everyone judged it so bad to swim across this. She logically knew they couldn't cross it as it was too far and not quite still enough, plus that mist… There was something unsettling about that mist. With a sigh, she turned around and walked back to the group where Kakashi was setting up a fire and Naruto and Sasuke were trying to catch fish with their chakra. _I don't think those two will ever grow up completely… _She thought to herself as wiped her eyes free of the spray's enchantment. Gazing at the boys, she lost herself for a moment as she watched them.

Naruto hunched on a rock about two feet into the lake, playing around with loops of chakra to try neck a fish. He was finding it awkward as he couldn't make the loop the right size to catch the fish. Sasuke was struggling just as much but in a different area – unlike Naruto he'd gotten the sizing of the loop perfected for the fish they were trying to catch but he was too slow with his movements, he could get the loop around but it'd be too late to tighten the noose. However, despite their competitive edge and hunger, the two of them were laughing hysterically as they watched each others hopeless attempts. Sasuke was wading knee-high in the phosphorous waters so he could aim for more fish.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called as he nearly slipped on the rock, trying to reach a fat fish. Sasuke laughed sharply for a second before swerving to look at his friend.

"Yeah?"

"What was it like coming back to the village? When everyone who had once idolised you was scared of you?"

"Well… I guess it sucked. I went back feeling at peace in a way, but then everyone had turned on me because I left. No one understood me at first – why I'd left in the first place. It wasn't so new though, I wasn't all that liked for a while after Itachi did what he did. Yet, until you guys came back from your mission I felt rotten. But it passed, I adapted… Why you so interested all a sudden?"

"I guess I felt bad that we avoided you for that time when you got back… I just wanted to make sure you'd not been too under the weather." Naruto explain, jittery, in such a squeaky voice that made Sasuke laugh so hard that he nearly dunked his head in the swirling waters. The pair were getting along a lot better than they had when Sasuke had first came back from defeating Itachi; in all fairness they were probably getting better than they had beforehand too. Naruto found a strange bubbling feeling in his stomach when he thought of how he was getting access to this whole new, friendly, side of Sasuke. Even that idiot Sakura was beginning to notice how happy the two of them seemed now.

Sasuke turned around, getting Naruto to climb onto his back so he was giving him a piggyback out of the water. From Sasuke's back Naruto began whooping and cheering as Sasuke ran back to the fire. Kakashi stared at the pair, dumbstruck, by how they were acting around each other nowadays. Sasuke dropped the blonde down next to the fire and started to dry of his legs to avoid getting some sort of illness or bug attaching itself to him. He flicked a couple of leeches from his legs, laughing softly, as he began to set up his bed for the night. Kakashi was carrying their kit for today but it'd be Sasuke's turn tomorrow. It was only fair to share out the work load or else someone would always carry it and would grow too tired to carry out the mission.

It didn't turn dark until late that night; the group were used to the smoke of the village blocking out all light around eight in the evening but now it was ten and the sky was still merging into grey. They tried to fall into their usual fitful sleeps, knowing they'd need the energy the next day to keep walking. Naruto stared at the sky, watching the stars appear one by one as tiny dots amongst sapphire. It was getting late. Darkness closed around him and shoved him through time to when the sky was paled again…

"Naruto! Get up you lazy sod we have to get on our way."

Naruto stirred through the gaps between consciousness and sleep being dragged through by Sasuke's voice. He'd been having the most wonderful dream… What was it about? _Ohhhh Naruto, oh dobe. _Oh god, he'd had **that **one again… He whipped so he was sat up and the surroundings began to fade into focus: his raven haired friend was crouched beside him, irritated, while his other two team mates stood by the edge of the clearing looking bored rather than wound up. Naruto rose from the floor a little worse for wear but unlike the others he was capable of waking up and leaving straight away. Yet, as he was tired, he didn't run straight away. Getting to his feet, he began walking, not running, to the edge of the clearing where the others stood. There was still a long way to walk to Midori but they were pretty determined they'd be there by the next morning. Naruto stared as his team mates were striding ahead of him but he still lagged behind a little – the nine tails was fighting him today for some reason, leaving an ache in his chest and a certain level of distraction shrouding him; he'd never mentioned how the nine tails would struggle with him to anyone in fear they'd think him unstable, he figured he could control it, for now at least...

A dozen or so feet in front of him, Sasuke turned around and stared at the blonde who for some reason seemed to be struggling with the walking today. Sasuke found it strange; Naruto was usually out of sight he was so far ahead but today Sasuke felt he needed to keep turning around to make sure the blonde was still there. Groaning to himself, Sasuke knew he couldn't leave the blonde behind so ground to a halt and waited for the blonde to get closer.

"Usuratonkachi – you okay?" Sasuke prodded, worry seeping into his voice unintentionally. The blonde glanced up at him, wheezing slightly from the physical drain using all his chakra to keep the the kyuubi under wraps was causing.

"Fine." Naurto gulped as Sasuke wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled the jinchuuriki's arm so it rested on his shoulder. Sasuke was used to carrying heavy weights so managed the bag and his friend with ease. Like this, they managed to walk at a pace which let them keep up with Sakura and Kakashi even if they were a little slow.

"What the hell's up with you dobe?"

"Nuthin."

"Liar." The two carried on like this for awhile, shooting insults between each other but caring tones slipping under the insults every so often against the speakers will. The two could hardly stop caring now; they'd seen each other struggle and had finally got their friendship back to a good point. They could help but be concerned that something might come along and wreck it all. Kakashi and Sakura weren't ignorant though, so when they judged it as safe they stopped near a fallen tree to wait for Sasuke and Naruto to catch up.

"Naruto, come walk with me for a bit," Kakashi rose from the log, carefully letting Naruto put his weight against him as they walked into the woods far enough that they wouldn't be seen by the rest of the team, "Naruto, is the nine tails causing you problems?" Kakashi questioned, causing the blonde to jump a little and stare at the ground.

"N-no… I mean well, yes but no, he's trying to free himself but I can cope – it's fine sensei." Naruto stuttered, causing Kakashi to smirk and walk closer to Naruto. Both were unaware that Sasuke knelt on a tree branch high above their heads, listening to them.

"Naruto I can help. Sit." Kakashi practically growled, making his student sit on a tree stump and unbuttoning Naruto's baggy white shirt and staring at the seal mark around Naruto's naval that was glowing and jittering a little. Naruto leant back a little as Kakashi rested his hand on the seal and began to fix the gaps in the seal. The blonde didn't make much noise – just squirmed and whimpered a little every so often. Kakashi couldn't imagine it to be very pleasant of an ordeal so respected the young jinchuuriki a lot for his bravery when it came to kyuubi. Sasuke stared down upon them, hoping this ritual would ease Naruto's apparent suffering a little so they could get through the mission.

"That should do for now: we'll have Yamato take a look when we get back to Konoha just try not to get angry. We know how much bother that gets us in…" Kakashi explained, smirking a little just to wind up his student. Naruto grunted and started fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, fastening it up and tucking the cotton garment back into his orange shorts. The boy rose to his feet with a hand from Kakashi and they made back to the group, mere moments after Sasuke's feet landed back on solid ground.

"How is he?" Sakura questioned, her medical instincts kicking in but Kakashi brushed her aside a little.

"I gave him a tonic which should ease his pain. He probably just drank some of the lake water, he'll be okay soon." Sasuke could tell from Kakashi's ticks that he was lying, but then again he'd witnessed the ritual between the men a few seconds ago. Naruto looked a little better but the men knew they'd need to take this journey a little slower than expected just in case. The group began walking as they met the river that they'd needed to pass through. Without a word, Sasuke picked up Naruto as if they were newlyweds and passed through the river without hesitation. He dumped Naruto on the bank as Sakura and Kakashi passed through the weakening current. The raven laughed and shook his feet to try rid them of the muddy water darkening his items.

The walk was easier from that point: there were many open fields of golden grass and very few obstacles to block their path. A slight breeze kept them from overheating and the conversation was running like liquid gold. Uzumaki was managing to keep up somehow causing Sasuke to worry less about his comrade. After a few hours, they found themselves a mile outside Midori, exhausted and low on supplies. Weakened once more, Naruto was upset that he was leaning upon Sasuke but he knew he'd slow them down even more if he tried to walk alone. His chest ached like an old war wound – throbbing in the back of his consciousness as he tried to push it aside. Yet he within seconds of struggling he hit the floor, gasping for air.

"_Well well kit, how nice of you to drop by."_

"_Shut up Kurama! Tell me why you're doing this."_

"_I'm doing this for us kit – you'll need my strength soon enough so I'm gathering it."_

"_I don't need your help teme!"_

"_You will on this one, now save your strength as much as you can for the fight." _

After his little chat with the nine tails, Naruto blinked to found himself leant on Sasuke's chest. The raven was glaring at him with a look that said 'you'll tell me about this later' but Naruto was too tired to tell – the nine tails was willing him to rest before the battle ahead and that amount of chakra was hard to resist.

"You should rest Naruto, here, drink." Sasuke stated, raising a water canister to the blondes lips who gulped lustfully at the liquid as Sasuke wrapped an arm around the blondes back and placed an arm under the knees of his friend. Naruto's head fell against the shoulder of his friend, heavy headed, as he mumbled incoherently. Sasuke glanced down at his friend, wondering how the nine tails was doing this, before rising to his feet hugging his friend to his torso. Naruto was drifting in and out of awareness but he could feel Sasuke's walking and hear a hushed conversation around him.

"Do you think he'll be okay sensei?"

"This is not a natural sleep… I suspect this is kyuubi's doing, as if some sort of preparation… Don't fret Sasuke, the kyuubi will die with its host so it will not be harming him. It's either fighting for freedom or strengthening him…"

"Still, he looks awfully weak…"

"Let him sleep, he'll be fine…

That night, they slept a few meters outside of the town gates in the shade of the low trees. Sasuke slept in the branch of a tree, Naruto curled in his grasp, although he was wary to sleep light in fear for attackers. He felt… protective over his friend in a way he couldn't quite comprehend. Watching the nine tails eat away at him was unnerving even though Kakashi had tried to reassure him of the boy's safety. The Uchiha felt like his friend was only safe while in his arms. It was quiet that night as if even nature willed the boys to rest. Their next day would be a struggle for both of them.

That night, unlike many others, Sasuke didn't find himself having nightmares of his brother, Itachi and the horrible outcome of his family. As he slept, the blonde boy warm in his arms, fidgeting and babbling, he found himself at peace with himself in a way he'd not experienced for many years. He felt safe, comforted, and he didn't feel lonely like he had for so long. People in the great lands had a saying about the Uzumaki boy, that he could make anyone adore him despite how troubling their hatred for him was. That boy had such a warm soul that people were unable to resist. That night, sleeping in the tree, Sasuke Uchiha was learning how comforting this boy's soul was. How laid in his arms was the only person who could make him feel like his pain was nearing its end. Yet he was unaware how close he'd come to the boy in the next few days – or how large of a cause for worry his Naruto would become in the battle tomorrow. That fight would haunt him for a long time, perhaps forever, but in the wake of destruction, beauty can still grow after time, when the wounds have healed. From the next day's terror, love would easily form.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! :) Hope you like it I think I rushed the fight but I haven't read/watched much of the Atatsuki stuff so I found it difficult to read up on their fighting styles so it was short. Review? :)

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

* * *

><p>It rained that morning. Falling from the sky like broken ballerinas, it was cold upon the skin of the ninja who left under the stars. All in all, it was a rather rude awakening but it was at least incentive for the group to awake from the land of merriment. Kakashi was first to waken, he took his blanket and slung it over the two boys in the tree before setting up a fire to cook breakfast. He figured the group deserved a good feed before the day's outcome whatever it may be. He had a bad feeling about it all… Sakura awoke a little after him but she walked straight into the forests to begin to prepare tonics for the battle in case someone got injured. They'd been warned that it was the Atatsuki who was terrorizing Midori which was why she'd been so nervous when Kakashi had mentioned pairing Sasuke and Naruto for this task. The Atatsuki hunted both of them; surely it was wise to split them up… She sighed slightly as she walked back over to Kakashi, pockets full of vials and warmed up for a fight.<p>

Luckily for him, Sasuke woke a couple of minutes before his blonde haired friend did. The raven glanced down at the boy, considering how peaceful he was and whether it'd be just to wake him. However, they were on the mission now and needed to get going so the Uchiha dived down from the tree top and landed, legs bent, on the grass of the clearing. In his arms, his friend stirred a little so Sasuke sat him down figuring he could support himself while he woke up. Crouching by the fire, Sasuke began to sharpen his kunai against a rock. He figured his shuriken would be sharp enough for now so he left them in his bag. Once the knives were sharp enough to cut through the tree trunk with a flick of his wrist, he put them in the holster and rose to his feet. He'd been careful not to use his sharingun for a while so it was ready and raring to go now.

Naruto however, didn't seem so ready and raring. The boy yawned a little before rising. He ran his thumb over his knives and when they drew blood decided they would do the job. He didn't use the knives as much now he used the wind and the rasengan a lot more. He figured with the Atatsuki knives would be of little help to him. Instead of the usual white shirt and orange shorts he usually wore, which provided him little protection, he decided to adorn his jounin jacket and longer orange ¾'s. He'd been lucky to get jounin status as he still hadn't taken the chunin exams but Tsunade had fast tracked him about six months ago as well, he'd gotten more experience than most chunin or jounin so he really deserved it. He smirked to himself, remembering when himself and Sasuke had been given the news.

Naruto was snapped out of his memories by Kakashi handing him a bowl of fruit and a little fish left over from the day before. Ignoring the foul taste of the meal, courtesy of Kakashi's 'skills', he picked through the fish and fruit until he felt satisfied. His nerves ate his appetite. Kakashi put out the fire once the food was all cooked and began talking while he covered up the pit.

"I suspect there are three members of the Atatsuki in the village at the moment which'll be a challenge. Usually because of this I'd suggest we'd stay as a group but I doubt we'll find them very quickly like that so I'd like to put forward the idea of splitting into two groups – I'll go with Sakura and the boy's go together. Any objections?" The three comrades nodded, although slightly awestruck by Kakashi saying that all in one breath. He seemed serious for once. They hid the bag in the bushes after making sure nothing important was left in it as they figured they'd need to be as dextrous as possible for this fight.

"Okay, how about me and Kakashi take the north, you guys take the south?" Sakura questioned (more like stated) before swerving on her heel and walking out the clearing with Kakashi. Sasuke gave Naruto a short glance as they began walking to the south gate of the village. They were both secretly quite nervous, so they walked in silence, taking in the beauty of the forest but also on high alert for any attackers. They could afford to let their guard drop for even a second.

When they reached the south arch into Midori, they noticed the guard's desk which every town had. The only difference was here, there was one guard and a flock of mockingbirds. It was unusual compared to the other towns. You wouldn't think a bird could kill but these weren't any ordinary birds. All their lives they were trained to attack anyone who wasn't from the land of fire, and trained to back off at the call of the guard. Sasuke had always found it quite interesting but he went up to the desk and explained they'd been summoned and had their names checked against the list. He nodded back at Naruto to tell him they'd been allowed in so the blonde caught up with his friend. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the hand and began to drag him through the city, eyes darting around unaware of the immense effect he was having on the blonde's heart.

"I say we just explore the town – they'll be expecting us so why not let them hunt us down. You still look slightly out of it so I don't fancy dragging you around Midori." Sasuke muttered while continuing to drag his friend down the street taking in his surroundings. Every surface of every building was laden with the usual mockingbirds which Sasuke was used to after his brother, Itachi, took him here when they were little but as Naruto hadn't left the village hidden in the leaves until he was twelve he had never even heard of Midori since it was a fairly insignificant town. So, when Naruto noticed all the birds he jumped a little before staring with a small smile on his features.

"They're really pretty…" Naruto whispered in awe, to which he got a slight nod from Sasuke who was reminiscing on when he came here with his brother

(*FLASHBACK*)

"_Aniki! Aniki! Where are we going 'tach?" _

"_Calm yourself Sasuke. We're going to Midori for the day." _

"_Yay! Is it nice there?" _

"_They say the sky hidden for all the birds and you can hear nothing but singing."_

"_Woah! Aniki can we get ice-cream?" _

"_Fine."_

(*END*)

"Sasuke! Snap out it mate!" Naruto barked, causing Sasuke to blink and see he was a moment from walking into a lamp post. He laughed a little before they decided to sit down for a moment on a wall that fell at about three feet tall. Although the town was very idyllic, there wasn't that much to do here. Both the boys were itching for a fight now because they were so prepared for it. Yet, there was no signs of an ambush, the villagers all seemed rather at peace here although they kept their faces hidden with hoods of cloth cloaks. There weren't any signs of danger, yet. Sasuke found himself fiddling with a kunai from his holster and staring down the street. It was strange for them, usually they walked straight into the town and were attacked but it seemed like the Atatsuki had learned the perfect why to keep them nervous – by doing nothing at all.

"Sasuke-kun, could we go to the shop? I think it's around the corner… I want to get some water, it's pretty hot here." To which Sasuke nodded as the boys jumped down from the wall and began trekking down the street to the nearest shop. The raven wasn't finding it too warm at the moment but he guessed Naruto wasn't used to wearing the heavy jounin jacket so was probably a little warm. Yet, they wouldn't make it to the stop. Sasuke halted in the middle of the street, grabbing Naruto's shoulder to stop him walking any further and began to glance at an alley that led into the street out of the corner of his eyes. He was sure he heard something. He growled under his breath as he noticed two men come out into the light of the main street. Naruto's eyes bore into the two men and his mind clicked into gear, noticing the cloaks and noting this was who they needed to fight.

Coming out of the shadows were two men, both members of the Atatsuki. On the left was a man with a swirled orange mask who was the focus of Sasuke's hateful glare. Naruto hummed under his breath – _well Tobi and Sasuke mustn't be on very nice terms. _On the other side was a man with some sort of green structure around his head. The two halves of his face were different colours and he was muttering a little but Naruto didn't pay much attention. Sasuke had dropped into a crouch and was baring his teeth giving Naruto a hint this was a serious battle. Naruto bent his knees a little and placed his hands out in front of him like a typical martial arts fighting stance. Yet, on the other side of the path the man with the orange mask began to laugh.

"Zetsu I hardly think you'll need me here. I'll go back to the base, if I don't hear from you in three days I'll go to 83126 and assume a group of brats got the better of you." And with that, the man in the orange practically disappeared down the alley. Sasuke snapped his teeth together in irritation, obviously having to have wanted to fight the man. Sasuke growled under his breath.

"How come we're expected to fight the two cowards who vanish at the first sign of danger?" Sasuke questioned, getting quite infuriated which made Naruto a little.

"Attack faster than he can dodge idiot, I'm damn sure he can kill if you don't watch you back teme so be fast." Naruto barked, eyes already narrowing into red slits which made Sasuke a little nervous.

"Keep it together dobe." He yelled, to which Naruto nodded as he pulled out a few kunai. They noticed the plant man was beginning to sink into the floor so within a second Sasuke had a shiruken stuck in the offender's feet and was throwing an onslaught of weapons at his legs as he suspected the strange plant stopped above his legs. Naruto was twitching a little but was still managing to throw a rasengun at the Atatsuki member every so often causing the man to flinch in a way that was barely noticeable. The two young men weren't getting very far with the onslaught though as the Atatsuki member wasn't even bleeding yet.

"_You need me Naruto, you need my help." _Naruto shook his head a little, trying to free it of the kyuubi but he found his skin glowing a little and his muscles twitching.

"My my, seems your comrade is having a little trouble there Uchiha," Zetsu mocked as he caught more of the little stars on his fingers. Sasuke wished to look but he knew if he turned around he'd be attacked by the plant-man. "This could get interesting."

By the road, Naruto found himself on his hands and feet growling as the kyuubi tried to take over his body for the fight. He would fight it – he had to fight it. They were here to defend Midori not to cause it damage. **He would not let the nine tails be free, he couldn't. **

Meanwhile, Sakura was knelt in the street next to a small red haired boy. His clothes were burnt and town as he was outside what she assumed was his house burning down. Kakashi stood a couple of feet away as he didn't quite know how to talk to toddlers like Sakura did.

"Who did this? You can tell me… I'm here to help." Sakura stared into the boys eyes, keeping her voice low and calm.

"Missus, the gang lady did it. Here she is now. She's not a very nice lady." The kid explained while grinning contently. Sasuke stared in the direction which the toddler was staring to see a woman with short purple hair and the usually Atatsuki robes. She strode proudly, holding her head high as people moved out the way and stared when she walked past. Yet as she walked past she pulled a ream of paper from her bag and with deft hands folded it to made a dozen kunai in seconds. Keeping her movements minimal, she threw them forceful so they landed in Sakura's leg causing her to yelp but the pink hair girl slammed her fist into the ground causing the pavement to shake and crack but the apparent rival exploded into confetti before she could fall. Before they knew what was happening, they were surrounded by hundreds of paper dolls so set about kicking and stabbing them into oblivion. Near the outskirts of the circle was a girl who was notably different to the other clones. That must be the real one. Sakura jumped and landed in a crouch in front of the girl.

"Why are you here?"

"Simply passing through, pink. Zets and Tobi merely like a little entertainment. We'll be gone by the morning but you won't." The purple haired girl stated; a sadistic grin across her features as she drove a paper knife into the pink haired girl's side before whistling so a paper bird came over to her. Yet, as she flew so that she was circling the sky above the village, Kakashi decided it was time to join the fight. A stream of lightning crashed into the origami bird, damaging it a little and causing the woman to fall down to the pavement, her limbs a wreck and small whimpers breaking from her throat. Kakashi stood over her broken form, folding her still with one hand on her neck.

"Konan, you should have left the Atatsuki when you had the chance young one." He stated, and with one flick of his wrist, her body fell still and motionless. Everyone in team Kakashi had been training, so they could handle the Atatsuki with haste now although they often obtained injuries. Sakura was leant against a wall, carefully tending the wound to her leg with a cloud of chakra that attached itself to her hand. It wasn't pleasant one bit, but she'd gotten a lot worse on most battles. Konan had never had it in her heart to kill, so they'd been lucky with their opponent.

The vision of pink stood up, testing how much weight she could lean on her bad leg. She let out a little hiss but decided she could walk around on it for a bit before it'd reopen the wound. She'd tend to it properly tonight when she felt safer. Kakashi however, found his interests didn't lie in the girl's leg wound as it should be. He was curious. Down one of the side streets, he could see an orange light that reminded him oddly of the nine tails cloak. But, it couldn't be. He thought he'd sealed it properly the prior night.

"Sakura, you fixed up there? We need to get going as soon as possible." He shouted, nervous in case what he'd seen was indeed the cloak. Even if it wasn't, he couldn't risk not checking. Sasuke wouldn't be able to handle this alone if it was. When he received a sharp nod from his team mate the two began to run in the direction of the orange glow, feet smacking off the pavement like a drum beat and breathing come out in deprived gasps. Kakashi swerved around the corner so fast that he nearly ran into it but he stopped and turned in the nick of time so he didn't delay them any more than they already were.

The man came to a halt in an alley. Ahead of him he could see a main street, surrounded by little stalls that had been abandoned by their owner. Zetsu stood, a little slouched, dodging a torrent of attacks by Sasuke but that wasn't what interested Kakashi at the moment. Naruto was on all fours in the middle of the road, snarling and baring his teeth in a form that barely looked like himself anymore. You couldn't see the boy for the cloak anymore, the shape huge and bubbling a ferocious red. He was in the five tails form at the moment, looking like a huge raging fox in place of a human but something was unusual. The boy was shaking, claws digging into the road as his back arched. That was when it appeared – a sixth tail. This was not going to end well for Zetsu, or Midori if Kakashi couldn't stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again! So I guess I wanted to say thanks for the good reviews ^_^ Keep 'em coming ;) XD Although feel free to tell me if you think it's rubbish :) Emily xxx

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :D

* * *

><p>In the middle of a street in Midori, Naruto was on the fifth tail form of the nine tails cloak. He'd practically lost himself to it now although the nine tails was taking care not to kill its host the boy's team mates were unaware that the kyuubi was trying to help. Inside himself, the blonde wasn't even trying to fight the nine tails anymore, knowing he couldn't save himself now.<p>

Kakashi gazed out at the street in awe a little longer, staring at what was his ex-student. He couldn't quite work out what he could do to stop the kyuubi that was taking over Naruto as he'd hardly managed with him on the bridge and well, he had no idea what'd happen if the sixth tail appeared. Sasuke was trying to fight Zetsu alone, and struggling, so a quick glance to his left was enough to inform Sakura to run over and help Sasuke with the Atatsuki member. Kakashi was thankful that Naruto wasn't fighting anyone or else who knows what would happen – although what he did know was Midori wouldn't be happy if his student ran awry much longer. It was up to him. He ran out into ther field staring at Naruto who was growling and stalking towards Zetsu, a fox skeleton forming around the chakra form as the sixth tail emerged.

Zetsu looked up, caring little for the attacks by Sakura and Sasuke, beginning to take in the beast ahead of him. Realising he was unlikely to take down the nine tails on his own, he sunk into the ground so very little of his head was showing. Anyone with half a brain would have realised that the kyuubi no yoko wouldn't accept the idea of defeat just because someone had been cowardly and sunken into the ground. A growl tore from the lips of what was once Naruto, scaring Sakura a little bit who ran into a side alley, leaving Sasuke and Kakashi trying to control the kyuubi before the mockingbird village was left as nothing but a cinder. They couldn't afford to burn down Midori, for one Tsunade would be furious but also Naruto was on very thin ice as it was this would probably be the end of his ninja career if he destroyed a town.

Annoyed by the cowardice of the opponent which it'd spent so long preparing from, the kyuubi stamped its foot causing the ground the ripple and groan. Slowly, a crack opened up in the middle of the road and after a growl from the kyuubi, the crack opened up massively. It stalked over a little and stared down the crack at Zetsu who was stood at the bottom, glaring up at it. Unsurprisingly, the kyuubi decided it needed to end this battle before its host got any worse for ware because if its host died it died with it so it knew to save the host. He could feel Naruto growing weaker in his breast. With a clawed hand, it reached down into the cavern in the road and the chakra produced was enough to practically melt Zetsu. That guy would not be getting up any time soon.

Collapsing to its knees, the kyuubi shook a little as its tails began to retract back into the main mass of chakra. Kakashi was amazed that Kurama hadn't fought for freedom for once. The tails vanished one by one until Naruto was in the three tail form, screaming in pain. Sasuke ran over to his friend's side, caring little for the dangerous form that his friend was in suspecting that he wouldn't be hurt.

"Naruto, relax, it's okay, it's okay. It won't be so bad if you relax…" Sasuke cooed, glaring at Sakura to make her come back out into the open. He'd need her healing skills soon. Naruto whined and writhed on the floor, another tail slowly crawling back away. Kakashi hurried over, dragging Sakura closer too. As the last tail vanished and the glow around him faded, Naruto screamed until he fell unconscious.

For a moment, the three just took up the devastated form lying in front of them. Patches of his body were coated by horrid third degree burns that flashed sections of bone and his body was deformed and twisted slightly. Sakura knelt down next to him in a flesh and set about finding the most dangerous of the burns, the ones where his bones showed, and set about forcing the muscles to grow over once again. The skin was still missing but she was happy enough with that as she managed to get most his bone covered again which was the best she could have hoped for. Sasuke untied the cloth from around his waist which he still wore by habit and practicality and carefully wrapped Naruto in it until they could get to the bag and the first aid kit. He crouched down and with Kakashi's help lifted the injured boy bridal style. Sasuke carefully stood up and began speedily walking while concentrating to not joustle his friend.

Kakashi hesitated for moment to take in his surroundings. The crack in the rode seemed a few dozen feet deep, dangerously so, and seemed to be filling with water. It was as wide as some of the buildings which he could tell as some of the smaller ones had slipped into its wrath – thankfully empty. He couldn't see where it ended as it jutted off into one of the alleys but he knew he'd be getting a long rant from Tsunade (and loosing some of his pay) because of this.

Meanwhile, Sakura ran up ahead to check for danger and to make sure they were taking the quickest route back to the clearing. Kakashi was silently wishing they were closer to home but knowing it'd take a few days to get so began planning what to do with Naruto. Sasuke cuddled the blonde closer to his chest and tried to keep his guard up in case of any more attacks. They were lucky they weren't camping that far out of the town but after Kakashi swung the bag over his shoulder, the group trekked into the shade of the woods a little to protect them from the sight of any potential foes. Kakashi dumped the bag on the floor and started to fish around for a first aid kit.

"How bad is he Sakura?" The Uchiha asked, carefully unwrapping the cloth from Naruto, cringing when it stuck to the exposed muscles.

"Someone sounds concerned… They'll be painful but the burns should heal okay… I'm more worried about the bones but if his past is anything to go by I think the nine tails will help deal with that… I'm just worried in case of infection…" Sasuke muttered, giggling at how concerned Sasuke had sounded. Sasuke growled a little under his breath and held Naruto up as Sakura and Kakashi set about bandaging him up. Sasuke figured if Naruto was bound up well enough he could run properly and keep the boy safe. He noticed Naruto stirring a little in his arms but he simply pressed down on a pressure point on Naruto's neck to make him fall limp and still in his arms so that he could be fixed up with much more ease.

When practically all Naruto's body was coated with bandages, Sasuke took the blanket offered by and cocooned Naruto in it. Kakashi took Naruto a moment while Sasuke stood before handing him back to the young man who looked rather threatening while he watched someone holding his friend. He grumbled, being rather reminded of a book he read once but he couldn't place which book it was. There was that strange look in Sasuke's eyes again though – the one where it looked like he'd stop at nothing to stop someone hurting his friend. With Kakashi's help, Sasuke got to his feet without knocking his friend.

Sasuke carefully adjusted his chakra so little strings tied around them, attaching them together. The raven haired boy gave a brisk nod to Sakura and Kakashi as if to inform them they were to run as fast as they could and take as few breaks as possible. His legs smashed of trees, propelling him forwards faster than he could ever dream of running. Concentrating more chakra into his legs, he managed to move faster which meant Sakura and Kakashi were struggling to keep up with him but he didn't care. He'd be able to protect them both and he just needed to get Naruto back to Konoha as fast as he could manage. Nothing else mattered.

Although he knew he should probably rest before continuing, Sasuke decided to keep on going to Konoha when he crossed the river. He figured if he kept running this fast he could be at Konoha by the middle of the night so he thought it best to keep going – even if Kakashi and Sakura couldn't keep up. He couldn't see the village from here, but he knew a shortcut back which would only take an hour or so. Swerving, he dived down to his left so he was running next to the river. It'd be easier to find his way next to the river and it'd take him directly to the east gate of Konoha. His feet burned and his legs ached but the boy kept running. He was nearly within range of the leaf village but he wasn't concentrating on how far it was, he was only concentrating upon the shallow breathing of his friend who was cradled to his chest.

When he was about three miles from the gates of Konoha, Sasuke finally had a bit of luck. A few feet ahead of him, Shikamaru was walking across the water trying to perfect his chakra control. The man turned around and stared when he saw Sasuke, gasping, with a bundle of blankets in his arms.

"Oh man, what a drag. What you got there Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked, making his way off the water and towards his comrade.

"C-Can't stop… Uzumaki…hurt… Help…" Sasuke muttered, tightening his grip on his friend. Shikamaru walked closer to Sasuke who growled and bared his teeth.

"Cool it dude, you look exhausted. I'll get him there faster than you can. Pass him here." Shikamaru demanded, opening his arms and furrowing his brow. Sasuke groaned a little, but knowing he could trust this man, loosened his grip on Naruto and dropped him into the other's arms. Shikamaru nodded to Sasuke and jerked into action, running off ahead at lightning pace while Sasuke tried to keep up. Something in Sasuke's eyes had warned him he needed to be fast, although he couldn't see Naruto's wounds to assess the urgency himself. He'd have to trust his old classmate.

It only took Shikamaru a matter of minutes to get inside the village where one glare to the guard let him through straight away. He couldn't run quite so fast while in the village but he still hurried, caring little for how much attention he caught. This wasn't his kind of thing to be doing, but do it he must as he'd told Sasuke he would do it for him. He could see the hospital a few feet ahead so he shoved on the breaks and kicked open the door as he began to unwrap the blanket from Naruto. A nurse was by his side immediately, helping to peel some of the bandages from Naruto to see how bad it was. That was when Shikamaru saw how badly injured the blonde was. _Well well, someone wasn't playing very nicely with the other kiddies… _

Sasuke came through the doors of the hospital as the nurse was carrying Naruto through a set of glass doors opposite him. The raven haired man tried to run after the nurse and his friend but was stopped by Shikamaru's palm.

"You'll get in the way." He spoke bluntly as he always did before walking to the side and taking a seat where he could see the doors. Sasuke grumbled and sat down next to Shikamaru who awkwardly patted his back. Sasuke growled under his breath and glared at Shikamaru who raised his hands defensively and back off a bit. Sasuke sat, loosing himself within his thoughts.

_ Kakashi and Sakura should be back by tomorrow morning if they carry at the pace we walked at last time. I bet we're still not allowed to see Naruto by then. I hope he gets better fast… I never remember feeling like this towards Itachi… This… This is no longer brotherly… At least, it doesn't feel like the feelings I had towards Itachi… What is this? It's new… I feel like Hinita or Sakura, all giggly and strange… __**What is this?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I don't like this as much as the others but there you go :) Read and Review please - I update this more because i get more feedback so no silent readers and i keep going! :D Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Bye guys! :)

* * *

><p>Inside the hospital room, Naruto was laid out on a metal table in a flimsy hospital gown. Still unconscious, his body was stared at by several eyes and prodded at by several gloved hands. Tsunade stood near the boy's head, glancing over his injuries, caring little for the deep burns as the other ninja were busy clearing those up. No, those were trivial matters to the fifth hokage they'd be easy to fix. What concerned Lady Tsunade was the warped state of his skeleton thanks to it being over heated and forced into fox form. By the time the other ninja had his burns mostly dealt with, she asked them to leave the room to which they bowed and hurried out.<p>

"How on Earth did you manage this Naruto…?" Tsunade wondered out loud, running her hands over his fragile skeleton. It wouldn't be much fun for him having her fix them, and if she wasn't careful he'd end up like poor Rock Lee having little hope left of carrying on as a ninja, but she had no choice. With his bones warped as they were, he'd struggle to do very much at all. Running her hands over his arm, she could feel twists in his bones and angles that shouldn't be there. Pressing her hands either side of his head, she shut her eyes and began to imagine the shape his skull should be, using small waves of chakra to push it back to the right shape. She couldn't do too much at once at fear of straining him too much.

As Tsunade was gently twisting the boy's ribs back into space, the doors swung open and a trainee nurse made her way to her side. Once she'd removed her chakra, Tsunade began to realise how exhausted she was but she still swerved on her heel to face the little blue-haired nurse.

"Eh… Lady Tsunade, Sasuke Uchiha is getting rather aggressive in response to not knowing when he can see the Uzumaki boy. Is there any way we could get a time on when he could see him?"

"You stopped Sasuke from entering? Tell him half an hour then he can enter room 28 – tell him I promise." She stated, irritated at the idea this girl had judged it appropriate to make Sasuke wait to see the boy although, she had enjoyed the peace while she was working. She lifted Naruto up by his shoulders and wrapped up his torso with starch bandages. Not wanting to lift him herself, she shrouded him in her chakra and lifted him through the air carefully. It must have looked strange to anyone walking past as she walked, her chakra carrying him behind her.

Walking into room 28, she pushed the blankets down and laid Naruto down on top of the bed. She carefully lifted the blankets up to his waist before stroking his hair a little. She sat for a while, watching his shallow breathing. Yet, she wanted to get Naruto sorted out before Sasuke entered so she set about connecting up the machines to him so that he wouldn't get any worse. Taking a glance at the boy, she judged him stable enough to be around Sasuke as long as he was gentle. Maybe she'd wait until Sasuke entered so that she could warn him a little of Naruto's state. Yes, that sounded like it'd be a good idea.

She sat alone with Naruto a little while before Sasuke came in. The raven haired boy looked sickened with worry and his hair was tousled as if he'd ran his hand through it many a time. He was missing the cloth from around his waist but the rope still lay there, lonely, emphasising his small waist. His eyes looked troubled, and his eyebrows met in a tangled mass. A small patch of skin on his lip was missing, blood swarming from where it had once lived. He looked…worried… She could remember the first time she'd met Sasuke, how far he'd come since then… Killing Itachi had calmed some of his hatred but he'd still been dark until Naruto had taken him under his wing… That love of Naruto's, it could cure any hate if given time… She could see it in Sasuke's eyes now that Naruto had saved him just like he'd saved so many others. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw the look in Sasuke's eyes – it reminded her how she used to look at Dan.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked, voice lowered and cautious as if merely speaking could cause more damage. Tsunade laughed a little before realising what he'd asked and sighing a little.

"He's in a bad way. I couldn't do too much in one go but I tried to remove the fatal threat for him. There's still a lot to do so I think I'll keep him in here a while until I got most the dangerous twists fixed. He can go home once most the big problems are fixed but he'll keep coming back for sessions to have them fixed. Does that sound fair? You'll have to keep an eye on him and stop him using chakra or exerting himself too much. Any chance he could move in with you for a while?" Tsunade asked, although she knew Sasuke would be forced to agree with her. Sasuke nodded briefly before kneeling besides Naruto's bedside.

"Be careful with him Sasuke. He's not as strong as he used to be." Tsunade chided before wiping her hands against her shirt and leaving Sasuke alone in the room. The raven haired boy stared at his friend, letting his eyes wander over the mess that was his bones and the bandages that ran over those which were smooth. Tsunade had been right; the boy looked like a mess. He couldn't work out what he was feeling towards Naruto, after all Sasuke Uchiha wasn't the most friendly of people for the large proportion of his life. He recognised a few feelings: sympathy, empathy, sorrow, grief, perhaps even admiration. He couldn't place the last few; the strongest was ravaging his body and mind. It tore at his heart in a strange way, making it throb at the same time as it soothed it. It stole his concentration, leaving his mind with nothing to think about but poor Naruto's state. It was devouring every cell of his being… He figured he'd have to ask Sakura and Kakashi about these emotions when they arrived – they seemed like they'd have felt a lot of emotions by now.

Sasuke sat, twiddling his fingers and staring at his friend while waiting for the nurse to let Shikamaru enter. It was strange, being left in the room practically alone, he wasn't used to it. Yet it was peaceful being able to hear Naruto's steady breathing and his own thoughts. It was strange; he didn't usual visit people in hospital. He was confused – why did he change all his morals for Naruto? He'd known he'd be stronger hating the world but Naruto had changed him… Hearing a groan, he glanced down to see the blonde stirring.

"Don't you dare move, dobe." Sasuke barked, pressing down on the blonde's chest gently to hold him still. The blonde whined a little but fell still.

"S-Sasuke…?" Naruto mumbled, barely coherent and his voice barely a whisper. The blonde felt around his body, curious by the strangely mangled feel of his body but gave up when even exploring with his chakra made his body twitch and ache.

"Honestly? My god I didn't realise I was Sasuke. Idiot. Quit trying to move Naruto, you could do more damage. Kakashi and Sakura will be here by morning, I suppose they'll explain it all better than me." Sasuke said through his laughter, ruffling his friend's hair. The blond whimpered a little, pained by the pressure but ignoring it as best as he could.

"Whoops, Sorry. Oh! Lady Tsunade said to warn you if you try move too much or use any chakra you'll be like Rock Lee and have to give up on the idea of ever using your body properly again. So get it kid? Lay still." Sasuke ranted, holding his friend still until he grumbled and settled down. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke with a scrunched up brow. At that moment the doors swung open to reveal Shikamaru.

"I was there ages it was such a drag. So, sleeping beauty is awake I see." Shikamaru stated in his usual monotone voice as he sat down on the window ledge.

"It didn't take him that long considering." Sasuke barked, feeling strangely protective of the boy. The two sat down opposite each other and fished out a shōgi set from underneath the bed. Shikamaru had stashed a board under most of the beds in the hospital – after all his friends were pretty clumsy growing up so he'd been here a lot visiting the screw ups and Shikamaru was always prepared for a bit of shōgi. He'd beat Sasuke in fewer than ten moves – the other boy barely understood it. Pushing a tile across the board, Shikamaru began striking up conversation.

"So what happened out there that left you all a mess?" Shikamaru questioned, playing with his hands as he waited for Sasuke to take his turn. The raven haired boy sighed softly and moved one of his pieces.

"The idiot over there started to lose control of the nine tails fox when we were on our way to the village. He could hardly keep going so I carried him and we stopped near the village so Kakashi could redo the seal a little but it didn't help. Naruto lost consciousness and only just woke up in time to fight the Atatsuki. The nine tails came out, beat Zetsu and then just vanished but the dobe was barely alive. I ran ahead to get him here faster but even then I think he just managed to pull through. We were lucky I guess, I probably should thank you though."

"You don't sound like yourself. What's Naruto done to you? Has he turned the infamous Uchiha soft? My my Sasuke." Shikamaru taunted causing Sasuke to growl before the boy started considering whether Naruto had turned him soft – all these new emotions made him feel sort of fluffy which he supposed would make him weaker. Had Naruto caused that strange feeling in his heart?

"As if." The Uchiha glanced at Naruto who was watching the two of them play out the corner of his eye. "As if that idiot could turn me soft. Have you looked at him? How could he turn me soft?" The blonde seemed a little dismayed which confused Sasuke but he tried to ignore it.

"Well you know, remove the Sas part of your name and you got what you are. Maybe Naruto and you got a bit friendly while you were 'training'." Shikamaru taunted, causing Sasuke to rise to his feet, anger coursing through his veins. Building up his chidori, he was one second from blasting Shikamaru into all different layers of hell.

"Leave it Sasuke… He's just messing with you…" Naruto mumbled, barely loud enough to be heard but he'd managed to wrap his arms around Sasuke guaranteeing if Sasuke released the energy both himself and Shikamaru would be dust and well he doubted Sasuke would do that… Well, he hoped Sasuke wouldn't…. He could feel the power of the chidori against his arm but figured he could hold out a little while longer. Sasuke hesitated a little but when he saw the red tint rise to the injured friend skin he grumbled and let free of his chidori. He remembered last time he'd tried to attack a ninja he worked with by using his chidori. That didn't go well.. He'd ended up tied to a tree being talked down to. Yet, he had to release it when it was hurting Naruto; it was cruel to hurt the ill. Naruto smiled weakly before falling weakly against the bed sheets leaving Sasuke to glare at Shikamaru.

"Fighting you would be such a drag; I can't be bothered with it." Shikamaru leant against the wall and slid one of his pieces across the game board. The room was filled with the loudest of silences until Naruto coughed a little and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, wincing a little as he did so.

"I thought I told you to stop moving Naruto." Sasuke muttered in a threatening voice. Yet, Naruto choked out a few words.

"Sasuke…Hurts…" He whispered, voice cracking and the blonde fighting to try and keep his eyes open. Sasuke quickly created a clone and commanded it to find Tsunade before sitting on the bed so he was close to Naruto and slowly stroking his friend's hair to calm him down as he'd seen Sakura do once or twice. His attempts seemed fruitless at easing the blonde's pain but after a minute or so he wasn't shaking quite as badly and his eyes were clearing up a little. He couldn't work out where his clone was so just pleaded to whatever god there was that he'd be back soon with Lady Tsunade. Shikamaru had looked up now, taking in the sight of the two boys he decided it'd be too much effort to stay here and get in the way so sighed, irritated he couldn't finish the game, and left the hospital without being given a second glance. The clone of Sasuke came hurrying back through the door with Tsunade in tow just as Shikamaru left.

"Move out the way Sasuke. He's still stable, but one of his ribs didn't stay in shape…" The woman muttered, practically talking to herself, before resting her hand against Naruto's chest and activating her chakra, letting it feel around and push the damaged bone back into the right shape and place. The blonde was coughing and although he tried to hide it, Sasuke could see tears forming in his friend's eyes. He didn't want to watch, but he couldn't help but stare. While he watched, he tried to work out what this strange emotion in his heart was, so he slipped from the room and into the reception, sitting down on a chair and wondering. It reminded him a lot of when he was little, before Itachi went and killed the clan. He rested his head in the palms of his hands and grumbled to himself until Tsunade came out to find him.

"He's okay for now Sasuke, but if he keeps going like this I don't know if he'll pull through. I patched him up and I'll do some more in the morning when my chakra is restored but whatever is going on between you two lovebirds I'd get it in the air just in case.

"I don't love Naruto! Why is everyone saying that?" Sasuke yelled, dropping back into the chair and groaning as if he'd just been punched in his stomach by Tsunade's own fist. It was going to be a _long_ night spent with only his own thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I know this is short and rushed but help wee ones i need audience participation ;D I can't get very far without this so no silent readers please! I needss ya :P XD There should be a poll on my profile asking what they should do for their date but if that really doesn't work just say in the comments: Picnic on hokage mountain, dinner at itchiraku ramen, dinner in suna while visiting gaara, hot springs or bbq. Thanks! :) I'll probably use most them at some point but the first is most important :) Might not update until i get a good idea for this cause I like to plan ahead... Okay! So review cause i luvs de feedback and just remember: i dont own naruto. BYE! Emily xxx

* * *

><p>He blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. Sasuke awoke to find himself sleeping in a chair in the hospital waiting room. As soon as he awoke, Sasuke asked a nearby nurse whether Naruto Uzamaki was allowed visitors at the moment, to which he was denied access and asked to sit back down. After taking a quick glance at the clock, he figured Sakura and Kakashi should be here soon and he thought he could kind of sense their chakra so they must be coming close to the village. He leant back into the seat, wondering for a few minutes why he wasn't allowed into Naruto's room before he heard the door swing open and Sakura's voice piercing the silence.<p>

"Sasuke-kun! How's Naruto?" She squealed; her voice irritated the ears that had adjusted to silence without even saying more than his name. The Uchiha grimaced and clutched his head.

"Not so great, Tsunade's having problems. She tried to fix him but some of it undid after a few hours so he was in a lot of pain. His bones are all mangled and she said without her help he could be incapacitated. She wants to keep him here a while and fix up the more important bits then let him go home but keep coming back to get more fixed. He's not allowed to use chakra or use too much energy until it's all fixed." Sasuke explained, hoping the woman would grasp it first time.

"I wonder if I could help her at all…" Sakura mumbled to herself before vanishing down the hall to find Tsunade. Kakashi took the seat that was free to Sasuke's right and patted the boy's thigh in a comforting way once, until he realised that this was Sasuke not one of his other students and hastily excused himself.

"Kakashi? I felt this emotion the other day… I can't quite place it… I felt it whenever I looked at Naruto… It wasn't happy or sad… It was sort of both at once but it made me feel sick and I couldn't concentrate on anything else… What is it? I've never felt anything like it, it's horrible…" Sasuke muttered, hiding his face as he was embarrassed to admit he had an emotional side. However, when Kakashi started laughing to himself, even Sasuke couldn't hide the fact that all of his blood was rushing to his cheeks.

"Let me guess. When you say you feel sick it's like your stomach is churning rather than nausea. When you feel it you look at Naruto and feel protective in a way that you don't towards anyone else. It's a similar feeling to when you were running here with him. It feels like you're heart is on fire but at the same time it feels torn apart. You felt uncomfortable when Tsunade made you leave him." Kakashi explained, smiling softly underneath his mask. Sasuke nodded slightly, although he hated to admit it. Kakashi grin spread even further as he patted Sasuke's back and whispered in his ear.

"You're in love. Don't think I'm mocking you like the rest, google it. You're in love." Sasuke froze in his seat, wondering whether Kakashi might just be pulling his leg but deep down he knew that Kakashi wasn't the joking type that often. Sasuke rested his head in his hands trying to work out if Kakashi was leading him on or not.

"I'm not joking Sasuke but it's okay. It's not exactly unrequited is it? Anyway, you said yourself that Naruto isn't in a very good way at the moment. It'd help him if he knew." Kakashi lectured, trying to reassure Sasuke. "I can't promise Sakura would be very impressed but she'd get over it. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks though I know for a fact you both like each other so just get it out there. It reminds me of this great scene from make out paradise –"

"**This is nothing like that screwed up book!**" Sasuke yelled, hiding his face in his hands. He couldn't help it, but now all he could imagine was himself and Naruto acting out one of the scenes. Thus he needed to pull down his shirt. Yet, Sasuke knew well enough that those books were laden with lust rather than love, so he was safe. He never wanted to be that messed up.

"Okay, okay Sasuke. I can't imagine the two of you being perverted. You seem like romantics to me anyway… But yeah, tell him. I bet it'd be cute!" Kakashi cooed, causing Sasuke to grimace. Kakashi was truly terrifying sometimes. Sakura slipped back through the glass doors and gave Sasuke and Kakashi a look which told them that they were allowed to follow her through. Kakashi walked in first, kneeling by Naruto's shoulders and taking his hand within his own. The blonde boy had broken out in cold sweat and gained more bandages around his torso and the crown of his head since Sasuke had last been in here. Naruto was slumped into the bed, whimpering as little, trying to turn to see Kakashi.

"Hey shhh it's okay Naru-kun… Stop moving it'll hurt more…" Kakashi cooed, shuffling where Naruto would be able to see him. The blonde seemed to calm a little, finding comfort in his sensei. Kakashi patted the blonde's hair, trying to calm him so that he'd give up trying to move.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto mumbled trying to move closer but being held still by Kakashi. The grey haired man ruffled his students hair but set his eyes showing that he meant business.

"Naruto, I want you to listen to me. This is serious. I swear Naruto if you don't stop moving and using your chakra, I'll give Tsunade permission to restrain you. After all," Kakashi leant in, lowering his voice, "How much sin could you commit with Uchiha if you were in a chair?" Kakashi grinned a little, but Naruto set his eyes as he fell back against the pillows, the threat working its magic. The blonde let his chest rise and fall gently until Kakashi began running his hand across his stomach, examining the seal while Naruto tried to avoid laughing due to his ticklish side. Kakashi silently hummed to himself, deciding to arrange for Yamato to come and help fix the seal sometime. The older ninja rose, patting Naruto's hair, before giving Sasuke a look that said he should give Naruto his news while he was away finding Yamato.

Sasuke chewed his lip nervously, his fingers becoming a sweaty tangle as he worked up the courage to tell his blonde friend. He wasn't even sure what he felt…

"Sasuke…? W-What's wrong?" Naruto questioned, gazing at the Uchiha with nerves in case his friend was going through problems. Sasuke carefully took his friend's hand in his own, cautious of the strange shape of his hand.

"Naruto? I…I have something important to tell you… I…I'm scared but… Well I to…. You look so sick… I have to now before it could be too late..." Sasuke mumbled, letting his eyes fall but shuffling closer to his friend.

"Out...with it…teme…" Naruto muttered, curling into his mattress while trying not to move too fast. Sasuke felt nerves bubbling in his stomach. "Tell me…"

"N…Naruto… I think I… Well I think I'm in love with you…"

"Oh…"


	7. Chapter 7

Oh god it's been so long... Hi! *hides from rotten fruit* So i don't own naruto... so this took me ages... i guess i could try blame it on revision but to be honest i just couldnt be bothered with updating for a while... eh yeah  
>Emily x<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto sat a moment, blinking as if was merely a mirage tucked away behind his eyelids, but when poor Sasuke was still there, eyes baring into his inners, he realised this wasn't a trick of his mind; that he'd only said 'oh' for about five minutes. Instincts told him to jolt upright but, when his frail body held him down, he resorted to clasping Sasuke's hand between his own, shivering, grasp.<p>

"You… You really…. like me?" Naruto practically whispered, leaving the Uchiha unsure whether the boy was nervous or short of breath as his cheeks were tainted by a blush while he was grinning in a way which comforted the raven quite a bit. That smile had been gone from the face many a day now, contorted by the pain. Sasuke let out a sharp nod, hands ghosting over those that belonged to the blonde beauty, crippled in the bed. A silence washed over the room, the loudest of silences that Sasuke had ever felt. It was broken only by the hoarse groan of Naruto's lungs heaving for air and the gentle whir of the machinery which helped them keep heaving. With a shrinking hand, the Uchiha unwravelled the bandages from around his friend's skull. Sasuke gently lifted a cloth from the cabinet beside the bed, submerged it under the flow of a nearby tap before he dabbed the beads of sweat from his loved ones brow before gathering his courage.

"Of course I like you Naruto… How could I not? You're everything I love in the world, Naruto. _Please, bring all that I crave/in your incomparable self./Come to me. Come to me" _Sasuke mumbled, quoting one of his favourite poems which he'd found, bored one day in the compound. The blonde smiled a little, relaxing under the soothing care of the unpredictable raven. Choking a little for breath, Naruto tried to speak up.

"L-l-like… you t-too… t-teme…" Naruto mumbled, eyes falling half lidded as he grew exhausted from pushing himself to stay away. Sasuke gently lifted the blonde's head as he rewound the bandages around Naruto's head.

"You should rest; I'll still be here when you wake up. We can't have you getting ill – you'll need all your strength…" Sasuke cooed, tying a knot in the bandage and lowering Naruto's head back into the firm pillows. Naruto's slightly fogged, azure eyes followed Sasuke a little as he made his way back to the little seat. The blonde's clammy hand was taken between two, much cooler, palms and gently rubbed at by the blonde's romantic interest. Sasuke sighed a little, trying to convince the jinchuriki to fall asleep. The small blonde seemed a little uncomfortable, so Sasuke lifted the sheets up on his chest and began to run a hand through the unruly blonde locks. The usual poem slipped into his thoughts so he decided to share it with Naruto, in a desperate attempt to make him rest.

"When you're away from me  
>I long for you...<br>in my thoughts,  
>in the centre of my soul.<br>I yearn to see  
>the affection in your eyes...<br>blue depths of love for me.  
>I crave the safe warmth<br>of your arms around me...  
>my cave of comfort, ease and peace.<br>My body aches with hunger for you...  
>the exquisite torture<br>of delayed ecstasy,  
>coming soon, coming soon.<br>I long for you, I yearn for you,  
>I ache for you...<br>Please, bring all that I crave  
>in your incomparable self.<br>Come to me. Come to me."

As Sasuke grew to a whispered tone, the blonde had grown still and his breathing had settled a little to a pace in which relaxation seeped through like sand between fingers. Running his thumb over an untamed clump of hair, the Uchiha took in the boy who had grown on him so much since they first met, yet he'd hardly changed…

(*Flashback*)

_ Behind the academy, a field stretched out for an acre or so where the children would spend most of their time during the lunch break. The sky stretched out, an unusually pale blue with the odd cloud disrupting its still stature. Near the edge of the field there lay a tall oak tree, showing off its rich green leaves like a peacock displays its feathers. From one of the utmost branches fell a piece of rope, looped round to create a makeshift swing for the children. Well, the child. The only child who ever used the swing was one Naruto Uzumaki, the child who'd just spared with the last Uchiha. A small graze haunted his elbow but it was healing over by the second. He swung a little, glancing over the academy and out at the forests, before falling back down to reality where he could not fly over the forests or sing with the birds. His flock was merely a pair: himself and Iruka-sensei. Their song fell on deaf ears._

_ However, this day was different. Upon this day, Sasuke Uchiha walked towards Naruto's swing. The blonde shoved his feet into the ground, forcing the swing to halt in its endeavour to the stars. The blonde plastered on his fake smile that anyone who looked could see through and clung tighter to the rope. His feet didn't quite touch the floor while he sat on the swing, but he was short for his age. The obsidian-eyed boy stood, about a stride away from the swing, and crossed his arms across his chest._

_ "You're that dobe, Uzumaki. I'm Sasuke Uchiha although I suppose you know that. Stay out of my way." The raven haired boy swerved on his heel and walked away, mind awash with thoughts of the blonde. That look in the blonde's eyes was familiar to him: he shared that look, that look of desperation and hopelessness. That look that said there was no way he'd pull himself out this pit. As Sasuke walked home, he considered getting close to this boy, yet he wasn't ready yet. His hatred hadn't grown enough. He couldn't bring down Itachi until he hated the world. He couldn't afford to get close to the dobe._

_(*END*)_

As he sat, watching the object of his fascinations, Sasuke wondered why that look still lay, in traces, across the blonde's features. Sasuke had been through extensive therapy and ordeals to regain some of the happy disposition he'd had before the massacre. However, even when he had on that irritating, fake smile, Naruto had never lost that sorrow from his eyes. He wished he could save Naruto from himself sometimes, but another part of him never wanted the blonde to change in fear the good parts of him would vanish too.

Leaning down, Sasuke placed a soft kiss upon the blonde's bandaged brow, carefully pushing his straw hair out of his eyes. He wanted to save the boy from getting any worse, from his eyes from growing duller and from his health from diminishing. He supposed he could help in away – morale would be a huge part of this, and Sasuke would never let Naruto give up on getting better. Leaving a lingering kiss on his love's burning forehead, Sasuke walked to the doorway and peered out at Kakashi and Yamato who stood, arms folded, in the hallway; dire expressions haunted their expressions as if they'd just seen the stillness dancer bundled in the bed for the first time. For an ANBU, Yamato was showing his emotions pretty clearly, but Sasuke simply stepped to the side and let the elder ninja examine Naruto's seal. He knew what was right, unlike what Kakashi had thought, Sasuke guessed from the look in his old sensei's eye.

He had decided he wasn't going to petty. His feelings didn't matter in this; they never had since he'd returned. The only thing that mattered was Naruto – **his **Naruto – and making sure he was happy and healthy. Sasuke would guard his love with his life, leaving traces of ferocity in his eyes that made Kakashi a little scared, but for Naruto, for Naruto that look made him feel the safest he'd ever felt in his life, and that was all Sasuke had ever wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Oh dear I'm very sorry it's been so long since I last updated I got my first girlfriend back in April and she's been keeping me quite busy... Part the reason this is up is because she's in Canada so yeah :'D enjoy the update! Reviews are always good reminders to update though ;)  
>Emily xxx<p>

* * *

><p>His fingers fell together in a mesh of lankly limbs, dancing amongst each other, energised by the electricity of the Uchiha's nerves. Yamato and Kakashi had sat themselves either side of the boy, working carefully at unravelling the bandages so they could have access to the weakened seal, slowly revealing the scars that had been hidden away behind the white fabric. Sasuke's eyes traced over the bruised skin where it'd been aggravated by the moving of the bones; he wanted to sooth them for him but he knew he'd never risk getting in the men's way while they were working on the seal. When their hands shrunk away from Naruto, the small blonde was drifting into a deeper sleep, as if he realised he didn't have to fight the kyuubi off anymore. Sasuke softly stroked a lock of Naruto's hair away from his face as he watched the creases fade from around his forehead as his muscles relaxed due to the fading pain. It comforted the raven haired boy, knowing his friend was comforted a little.<p>

After a day or two had passed, Tsunade had worked a little upon Naruto's joints and found herself sat in her office, making a plan for the continuation of his treatment outside of her hospital, with Sasuke sat in the plush chair opposite her own. He'd came, demanding at the top of his voice, asking her to determine when his young love could go on a day trip out the hospital. Well, she'd never been able to resist young love.

And so it was, the following day, Tsunade made her way up to Naruto's room to give the go ahead to her dear friend Uchiha. She found him as she had most days, sat in the bed watching as Naruto slept away his injuries. The look on the raven's face said the blonde was struggling again, but Tsunade had expected it. Cautiously, she made her way toward the bed and lifted Naruto up by his shoulders, causing him to let out a quiet groan that made Sasuke's ears perk up and his legs to rush him to the side of the bed, holding Tsunade still by one shoulder.

"Don't move him if he's not well enough." Sasuke barked, but Tsunade chuckled gently and continued to support Naruto's torso as she leant him upright. Eyes darting, Naruto took in Sasuke's form as he was lifted by Tsunade. The room span around him but the blonde took a moment to focus himself before he was lifted up into Sasuke's ashen arms. Breathing in slowly, he took in the soft scent that lingered around Sasuke's form. The raven curved an arm around his lovers back and carefully stood up, staring at the boy in his arms and wondering how he'd became so lucky. For a moment, Sasuke considered asking for a wheelchair for Naruto, but when he felt the blonde stirring slightly in his arms he decided it'd be just as easy to carry him. The raven haired boy took gently steps down the corridor, his footsteps rocking the semi-conscious boy in his arms who was clinging to him as if he was his life-line.

As they left the hospital for their day trip, the light streamed into Naruto's eyes, revealing the brightness of the world to him for the first time since his fight. Surpised by the light, Naruto shied away into Sasuke's shoulder, hiding from the burning light that felt like it was blinding him but healing him all at once. The hand that was rested upon his lower back stroked in gentle circles, comforting him as they walked from the hospital. He loved the smell of Sasuke more than anything else, the way it clung to him as if it was just another layer of clothing that he wore. It was indescribable, people always said you could describe what the person you loved smelled like, as if it was a scent you'd track as an animal would. But for Naruto, the smell around Sasuke didn't seem to smell of anything but well Sasuke. He knew one day he'd find something that smelt the same as Sasuke, but then that creation would smell of Sasuke rather than Sasuke smelling of it. Sasuke had became the most powerful imprint upon his senses. He could feel the warm skin of Sasuke's neck brushing against his cheek; it was soft which surprised him, although it wasn't quite feminine yet. Everything about the boy carrying him was indescribable, as if the heavy scent around Sasuke was blocking his senses.

In the end, Naruto settled for lying against Sasuke as he was carried to wherever the teme was planning to go. He felt it would be stupid to ask, as if it'd be admitting that he'd lost the connections to his surroundings that he should have as a ninja. The road was sloping now, and trees were starting to block out the sunlight which delighted Naruto. It was quiet here, but neither of the boys had a pressing need to break the silence which was embracing them slowly, soothingly. The walk up the hill was a long one, but neither of them noticed. For most of the journey, Naruto buried his head in Sasuke's neck and hummed along to songs that popped into his head, but near the top, he decided it was time to pull himself away from Sasuke's addicting scent.

"Sasuke, can I try walking the rest of the way?" The question was quiet, murmured into his neck with a level of uncertainty behind the words. They stopped for a moment as Sasuke lowered his arms so Naruto could clumsily clamber out his grip. Once on his feet, Naruto wavered a little in a way which made Sasuke worry enough to wrap an arm around Naruto's waist, steadying him a little. In a defeated sense, Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck, accepting the help that the teme was offering him for once. It was a tough walk to the top of the hill for Naruto, and when they got to the top, he was too exhausted to take in the beautiful view from the top of Hokage mountain. Instead, he slumped down against a tree, wincing slightly and punching the ground in anguish due to the fact he'd failed to walk up on his own. After a few minutes, Sasuke sat down next to him and clumsily took his hand in his own.

"Naruto, you didn't fail… You'll come back stronger after all this you'll see…" But the blonde did nothing but shake his head. He couldn't feel the kyuubi within him; he'd always been able to feel the kyuubi but now he couldn't. To Naruto, this was a sign that he'd have lost a lot of his power, if the kyuubi was refusing to make itself known. He'd have to train so much harder to do even simple tricks. Sighing, the blonde leant against Sasuke's side. He was scared. Scared that he'd be kicked off the team when he struggled. Scared that Tsunade couldn't fix him. The ache in his bones was returning and causing them to freeze up and hurt but he pushed it away. Sasuke had gone to a lot of effort to arrange this – he didn't want to ruin it. With a deft move of his hand, Sasuke lifted Naruto so that the blonde was sat on his lap, resting against his chest.

"I can see the doubt on you. Uzumaki, if you were weak, could you do this?" Slipping his fingers under the blonde's chin, he pulled Naruto's head up and crashed their lips together in an electric connection of their souls. Hungry for more, Naruto ran his tongue along Sasuke's lip, wanting to be closer to the person who made him feel so much more contented. Hands roamed across each other's torsos. Lips crashed together with such desire that lips became bruised and tender. Souls joined and spirits were lightened.

Pulling away to catch his breath, Naruto looked up at Sasuke, eyes heavy and a trail of saliva and a little blood, from where he'd caught his lip between Sasuke's teeth, was making its way down his chin but it was gently wiped away by Sasuke who went on to pull Naruto into his chest and wrap his arms around him, trying to protect him from the world. Placing a gentle kiss on Naruto's tingling lips, Sasuke stood up with the blonde in his arms and adjusted him so that he was held securely. It was getting a little cold now and Sasuke glanced down to see Naruto shivering in the papery hospital gown that Tsunade had provided him with. His face was scrunched up, as if he was in pain. Sasuke let out a quiet sigh.

"I shouldn't have let you try to walk… Tsunade told me not to let you move too much but what did I do? Oh yeah let you walk." Sasuke grumbled under his breath. "It's okay Naruto, I'll get you back soon…" And with that, Sasuke broke into a jog, cringing every time that Naruto whimpered in his arms. He didn't know what'd brought on the pain so suddenly, but even after the intense treatment he'd been subjected too, he could still feel Naruto's back bending in ways it shouldn't and his limbs strewn out at slightly awkward angles. He needed to get him back to Tsunade, they'd been away too long for Naruto. He just hoped he had enough time to get him back safely.


End file.
